Moonlight
by PONTABEE77
Summary: "Wah Ying, jadi ini baunya?" Beberapa kali ia mengendus. Dalam-dalam mengingat tiap celah dan lekuk bau, samar dan lemah. Begitu tenang, begitu rapuh, begitu—Menggoda. HalixFang AU!
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic**_ __ _ **Owned by me.**_

 **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta**

 **Warning!**

Fic ini mengandung: "OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran.

Mohom di maklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini (?)"

RATE : M

 **Don't like, Don't read.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Moonlight** **I**

(start)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jarum jam di ruang tengah sudah menggandeng angka sebelas, saat Fang memutuskan untuk beringsut ke kamarnya di lantai dua. dengan malas menanjaki anak tangga, usai menuntaskan sepaket cerita fiksi di ruang perpustakaan. Empat novel dalam semalam—wajar saja matanya bengkak karena kantuk.

Lampu-lampu sudah dipadamkan, menyisakan beberapa ruangan saja yang selamat dari rengkuhan kokoh atmosfer gelap. Beberapa lilin mungil disulut, menyokong buram ruang penglihatan yang sempit. Fang menggosok matanya, mengerjap perih dari balik kacamata. Menyingkirkan rasa berat dari sana.

Baru mendaki seperempat undakan, suara samar televisi dari ruang keluarga agak menggelitik rasa jengkelnya. Itu pasti Kaizo, ia pikir. Laki-laki kepala tiga itu sama susah tidurnya seperti Fang. Bedanya, Kaizo melampiaskan dengan perbuatan onar. Ah! Jagan lupa juga, dengan para wanitanya. Mereka bising.

Fang menghela napas, meraih sakelar lampu di samping pintu kamarnya. Sedikit gerakan kecil, ruangan yang tadinya terang berbalik sempurna membutakan mata—Gelap.

Cahaya temaram lengkungan sabit bulan menjejali tirai beranda. Masuk, menantang gelap ruang kamar, dan entah kenapa malah terlihat menyedihkan. Rasanya, suram. Meski suara tawa Kaizo dan pacar barunya menggema rendah dari bawah sana, untuk alasan yang aneh—Fang merasa, sepi.

Kosong.

Langkah ringan menyeberangi ruang kamar, sekali sibak ia menggeser tirai beranda. Lembab dan berdebu—Entahlah, Fang sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali, parka tebal sewarna batu mirah itu dibuka atau dibersihkan. Errm—

Sebulan? Setahun? atau mungkin—lebih lama lagi, ia tak ingat.

Tangannya dikibaskan, menghalau serbuk debu yang terbangan kegirangan. "Astaga—" Terbatuk-batuk sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengais gagang pintu kaca beranda. Berderit berat oleh karat, kemudian terbuka sempurna.

Langkahnya mantap, rasanya kantuk tak jadi datang. Sabit rembulan yang melengkung janggal di ujung langit, menjatuhi kepala serta tubuh tegapnya dengan sinar muram. Lebih lemah dari yang ia kira, lebih magis dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Manik anggurnya memandang jauh ke bawah. Pada hamparan hutan yang bermandikan temaram keperakan. Tiupan angin bergelung pelan, menubruk kulit di balik kaos tipisnya—Dingin. Beberapa daun bergemerisik, bersahut ngeri dengan lolongan janggal serigala di ujung padang—tepat di tengah hutan, nampak seperti lingkaran ilalang yang diapit pinus-pinus serta pepohonan oak.

Ia takut. Tak bisa dipungkiri, sedikit gemetar.

Kemudian, kepala yang ditumbuhi surai gelap itu mendongak. Kembali memaku pandangan pada kebisuan bulan,

'Apa . . . akan terjadi lagi ya?'

Bisiknya—terbang oleh angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki berhak tinggi. Melangkah panik menyisir rumput basah, tertatih menyeret tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Beberapa kali pohon pinus nyaris ditabrak, membuatnya memutar arah menjauhi hutan yang merapat. Membawa nasib pada padang ilalang.

Ia berlari, putus asa menyusuri ilalang setinggi pinggang. Terseok-seok sebelum akhirnya mendapati kaki tebing curam yang memotong ujung padang.

Jalan buntu.

"Hmm, tersudut nona?"

Gelenyar ngeri merangkul. Hawa kering mengikuti, suara itu dingin—kaku dan tajam. Seolah menekan takdir bahwa, kematiannya ada pada suara itu. "Ak-aku-aku mohon. . ." Rengeknya panik, disertai kucuran keringat dan air mata yang menghapus riasan cantiknya.

"Jangan . . . jangan bunuh aku. Tuan—aku," susah payah, ludah ditelan. "aku mohon—!" Maniknya membulat ngeri. Mendapati cakar-cakar tajam di ujung tengorokan.

Kekehan kering keluar dari mulut mahluk bengis di depannya, "Teruslah memohon cantik—kau tahu, kau pantas melakukannya."

Tangis pecah. Tubuhnya nyaris merosot gemetar. Putus asa, "K-ku-kumohon! kumohon tua—"

Lumpur berarak pecah, tubuh molek menggelepar heboh. Manik sembab melotot kaku, pada lengan yang menghajar jatuh tubuh gemetarnya. Susah payah merangkak, merayap sejauh mungkin dari ujung kaki calon pencabut nyawanya—si gadis menjerit nyeri, oleh jerat jemari di rumpun kepala.

Jerit melengking tajam, mencakar-cakar ujung langit temaram. Di belakangnya geram girang menyentil ujung napas, membuat raung tangis makin kasar. "Kum-k-kumoh—"

'Crakk!'

'Crak!'

'Crak!'

Suara daging terkoyak. Menggema rendah di antara pepohonan pinus. Sang mangsa jatuh. Tak berdaya, sekarat di dalam kubangan lumpur dan darah. Sementara si pemangsa—berdiri menjulang, memicing sinis dari bayangan hutan. Si mahluk ringkih meregang nyawa di bawah kakinya, mendengking sekarat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tamat.

Senyum lebar ditarik, melengkung janggal di bawah temaram perak sang rembulan."Satu lagi, mahluk malang," dijejakannya sepatu bersol tebal, menghantam wajah mati. Makin terbenam pada lumpur. Kotor dan menyedihkan. "Dan, yah—terpaksa jadi makan malam ku." Membungkuk lebih rendah, meraih hasil buruannya.

'Krak!'

Sebelah tungkai patah. Tak ada teriakan, pun dengan geraman sakit. Karena memang pemiliknya tak punya hak lagi untuk itu. Ia sudah mati. Dan tubuh matinya tengah dikunyah sebagai santapan sang pemangsa.

Di tengah padang, lingkar ilalang pada pusat hutan. Bermandikan cahaya magis sabit rembulan, sedikit demi sedikit tubuh si mangsa dikunyah, dikoyak hingga puas rasa lapar pemangsanya. Taring-taring ganas menancap, menariki daging segar di bawah tubuh membungkuknya.

"Hoo—Kau masih saja bersikap barbar ya, Halilintar."

Suara lirih memergokinya. Dengan tenang ia mengangkat tubuh, melirik malas sudut tergelap pingiran padang. "Bukan urusanmu kan?"

Si pengganggu melangkah ringan. Menapaki area temaram bulan, "Jadi—begitu sikapmu? Pada teman lama? Sopan sekali Hali."

Sang pemangsa—Halilintar, menarik seringai panjang. "Apa maumu Ying?" Mengelap bercak darah di pipi dan permukaan bibirnya, "Aku sedang makan—Ah! Atau mungkin kau juga lapar?" Senyum mengejek ia pasang, sebelah tangan menyodor segumpal daging.

"Oh, tak perlu repot Hali. Aku diet." Jawab Ying. Mencibir.

"Puh!" Sembur Halilintar, "Jangan bercanda! Lintah sepertimu—diet? Astaga, bwahaha!" Tawanya bergemuruh, persis lolongan binatang buas. Ekornya ikut mengibas, tanda antusias. "Besok pasti akan ada badai!"

Ying mendengus kasar, "Lintah kau bilang? Ceh! Berani juga kau. Kalau begitu, tuan menyebalkan—bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa sebutan yang pantas? Anjing liar? Hama? Parasit? Oh! Atau mungkin. . ." lirikan singkat jatuh pada ongok danging berlumpur, "Monster?" dengusan jijik meluncur.

Kekehan kering mengalun dari mulut Halilintar, mengambang aneh dalam hawa dingin malam. "Terserahmu, Nona vampire." ucapnya acuh, kemudian kembali sibuk pada daging segarnya.

Si gadis vampire mengernyit. Mendapati tingkah mengesalkan pemuda serigala di depannya, "Kau benar-benar. . . Suka menu menjijikan itu? Geh! seleramu payah." Ucapnya. Mengejek.

"Hei bung—Aku suka perempuan cantik terkapar di depanku. Apa hah? Kau bermasalah dengan itu?" Sergah Halilintar, mendapati kerut jijik di wajah pucat Ying.

"Bukan hanya menumu yang menjijikan. Kau tak kalah rupanya," Ying melipat tangan, merapatkan mantel hitamnya. "Setidaknya jangan mengunyah mereka seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang Nona, aku suka melihat wanita cantik terkapar di dep—"

"Cukup! Aku mual mendengarnya Hali. Selesaikan makanmu! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," ucap Ying, suaranya serius dan tegas. Tak bisa dibantah.

Melirik sekilas, Halilintar menyipitkan mata. Manik kemerahan itu berkilat curiga, "Sepenting itu sampai kau yang harus turun tangan?"

"Seperti yang kau kira—Wolf boy." Seulas senyum tergurat. Senyum culas di mata Halilintar. "Kami punya tugas untukmu."

Halilintar hanya mendengus, berdiri tegap dari mangsanya. Menunjukan wajah bernoda darah. Taring-taringnya menyembul, terlihat saat pemiliknya menarik senyum gila. Ekor kemerahannya menggembang angkuh. Mengibas membabat udara berkali-kali, jelas tercermin rasa bangga akan diri sendiri. "Yakin sekali kau—Ceh! Seperti aku mau patuh saja!" Geramnya. Rendah dan mengintimidasi.

Tapi tidak untuk Ying. Menghadapi kesombongan Halilintar sudah jadi pekerjaan sampingannya. "Hoo~ Hali, aku bersumpah—kau tidak akan sanggup menolak yang satu ini." Balasnya, menaikan seringai.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alis, penasaran. "Dan, apa itu? Sesuatu yang tak sanggup ku tolak." Tantang Halilintar.

"Identitas."

Tersentak kaget, Halilintar menatap tajam vampire pendek di depannya. "Apa maksudmu? Ying, jangan bercanda."

"Hee~ kejam sekali, kau tidak percaya padaku." Rengek si pucat. "Dengar Hali, kau tahu kan betapa pentingnya sebuah identitas untuk mahluk seperti kau dan aku?" Tanya Ying, disambut anggukan paham.

Halilintar menyeringai. "Dengan identitas, aku bisa keluar dari kota sialan ini. Mahluk seperti kita bisa membaur. Dan tentu saja—Itu berarti mangsa yang lebih lezat!" Ucapnya, menimpali Ying. Matanya berkilat liar, membayangkan kebebasan dari jerat kota terkutuk. "Ah! Dan, apa syarat yang kau ajukan—Nona lintah?"

Lagi, "Khe!" Ying mendengus. "Kau pintar melihat peluang ya," sepasang manik birunya melirik ujung langit malam. Sabit rembulan nyaris hilang, tersudut oleh gumpalan awan.

Di sampingnya pendar keemasan berkerlip lembut, saat menoleh sosok Halilintar sudah kehilangan ekor dan telinga besarnya. "Ah_sekarang kau tak ada bedanya dengan makananmu sendiri Hali." Ejeknya. Sekilas Ying tertawa renyah, "Rupanya tingkat perubahanmu tergantung dengan bentuk bulan yah. Wah-wah repot juga. Jadi, kalau bulannya purnama sempurna, kau baru jadi serigala utuh? Sedih sekali~"

"Sialan! Katakan saja apa yang harus ku kerjakan bung!" Wajah Halilintar tertekuk masam. Sangat jengkel saat kekurangannya disingung.

"Oke-oke. Santai saja." Mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di ujung hidung Halilintar, Ying merogoh saku mantelnya. Menarik keluar selembar parkemen tua, "Ah! ini dia," menyodorkannya pada pemuda serigala, "Kudengar, kau bagus dalam hal mengendus," Ying berceloteh.

"Ckckck—Ying, kau tidak akan menemukan moncong lain yang sebaik punyaku di kota ini." Balas Halilintar. Menyombongkan diri. Di bukanya lipatan parkemen, mengamati isinya. Sebuah surat, ditulis rapih dengan bahasa sopan. Bau manis lemon menguar, menggelitik hidung Halilintar.

"Wah Ying, jadi ini baunya?" Beberapa kali ia mengendus. Dalam-dalam mengingat tiap celah dan lekuk bau, samar dan lemah. Begitu tenang, begitu rapuh, begitu—

Menggoda.

"Kau hanya perlu membawanya hidup-hidup. Jangan ada cacat sedikitpun." Ucap Ying. Wajahnya mengeras serius, "Itu yang dipinta petinggi timur. Selesaikan dan kau dapat identitas resmimu." Menatap tenang dari balik lentik panjang bulu matanya.

"Batas waktu?"

"Tiga bulan."

"Tiga bulan? Berlebihan sekali."

"Ah! Apa aku lupa mengatakannya," Ying tersenyum lebar, sepasang taring tajam menyembul jelas. "Target ini—" Serbuan angin malam menerpa, memainkan helai panjang surai gelapnya. Menampar wajah, tergerai panjang nyaris membelit pemuda jangkung di depannya.

Awan tebal bergeser, meninggalkan sabit suram langit malam. Di bawah rembulan, senyum misterius mengembang. Tersiram cahaya keperakan. "—harus sukarela menyerahkan diri. Tak boleh rusak oleh paksaan, " Lambat-lambat diliriknya jari Halilintar, kotor oleh darah dan lumpur. "Apalagi cakar busukmu."

"Oh, seperti kau belum tahu aku saja. Kalau sudah terjerat pesonaku—" Manik merah menatap remeh, tumpukan daging dan tulang dalam kubangan di bawahnya. "—anjing liar sekalipun akan patuh."

Hening menggantung lama. Bermain asik di antara dua pemangsa, masing-masing saling menyelami pemikiran mahluk di depannya. "Kita lihat saja," pecah suara lirih, menantang dengan arogan.

Udara malam makin dingin. Sinar lemah terakhir rembulan kembali tertelan. Gelap. Rintik pertama turun. Dua mahluk bengis, satu bangkai tercabik—terguyur di tengah padang ilalang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Si vampire berbalik, menutup kepala dengan tudung mantel. "Aku tunggu hasil darimu. Ah—Jangan lupa membereskan makan malam mu." Telunjuknya lentik, mengacung pada tubuh mati. Senyum dingin terangkat,

"Dan, sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat—Hali, bukan kau saja yang menginginkan sebuah identitas." Ucapnya rendah. Dengan tenang berbalik, melangkahi ilalang panjang, menghilang dalam gelap bayang-bayang pinus.

Halilintar tak bergeming, memaku tatapan pada jejak terakhir si vampire. Angin mengacak lemah rambut pekatnya, "Hmm—" Seringai lebar membelah wajah bernoda darah. Diangkatnya selembar parkemen. Setinggi rentanganan lengan, membuat ia mendongak.

Beberapa tetes gerimis membasahi, melunturkan tulisan tinta. Aroma si target menguar, membuat seringai Halilintar makin lebar.

"Tunggu saja," bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari datang perlahan. Menyinari kota berkabut tempat Fang dan kakaknya—Kaizo tinggal. Udara benar-benar baru terasa hangat saat pukul sembilan lewat. Memecah embun jadi uap, menyegarkan suasana. Hutan masih basah, pastinya oleh gerimis semalam. Kubangan lumpur makin banyak bertambah, menguarkan bau khas.

Harusnya, dengan itu semua—Fang bisa mendapati hari yang tenang.

Tapi, tidak! Pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu malah mengawali hari dengan napas terengah di atas ranjangnya.

Pagi ini, buruk untuk Fang. Ia terbangun dan mendapati sekujur tubuh dan seprei di bawahnya basah oleh keringat. Kepalanya berdenyut pening dengan jemari tangan gemetar hebat. Suasana hatinya benar-benar jelek, ingatan tentang mimpi mengerikan terus bergelantungan di otaknya. Mengejek dengan cara paling menjijikan dari yang pernah Fang ingat.

Bulan merah yang runtuh—berjatuhan menimpa dengan jari-jari busuk membelit lehernya. Fang bergidik sendiri mengingat mimpinya. Ngeri dan jijik disaat bersamaan. Ia sendiri bingung, sudah beberapa tahun terakhir mimpinya selalu sama. Anehnya terasa sangat nyata, ia bahkan merasa bisa melihat bercak kebiruan di lehernya—memutar lurus pada tiap lekuk. Hasil dari perbuatan jari-jari si setan.

Detik berikutnya, Fang melompat turun dari ranjang. Meraih kacamata persegi di atas nakas, usai menutup tirai beranda—mengeryit jijik saat tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jamur lembab di tepian parka—sebelum akhirnya, memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

Sepasang tungkai dibalut celana panjang menuruni undakan tangga. Meringis pelan saat dingin jati mengigit telapak kaki. Melompati undakan terakhir, Fang melirik malas ruang tengah. Televisi menyalah, Kaizo dengan pacar terbarunya—yang kesebelas bulan ini—duduk berdekatan dalam satu selimut. Bergelung saling menghangatkan, sesekali daun telinga Fang dibuat panas saat mendapati desah memuja.

Pakaian wanita berserakan di mana-mana, bertumpuk satu dengan milik Kaizo—tercecer menyesaki ruang tamu yang memang tidak terlalu luas. Membuat Fang berkerut jengkel, "Sampah satu ini," geramnya, mengeraskan rahang. Langkah kaki sengaja dibuat menghentak-hentak, menegaskan kejengkelan yang luar biasa mengelegak dari dasar tengorokan.

Kaizo memang selalu seperti ini. Fang sendiri tidak tahu, seingatnya—dulu, Kaizo orang yang menyenangkan, berkeperibadian hangat dan dewasa. Tapi semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, saat mereka pertama kali pindah ke kota kecil ini. Pria dewasa itu mengalami kerusakan moral yang bukan main parahnya.

Fang akui, untuk dirinya sendiri—kepindahan mereka cukup susah untuk diterima. Jauh dari orang tua dan harus meninggalkan kenyamanan tempatnya yang dulu. Terpaksa hidup berdua di bawah atap rumah asing. Terpencil, terhimpit diantara gunung dan bukit-bukit kecil dan yah—kebanyakan hanya ada hutan.

Tapi—Itu bukan berarti Kaizo harus merusak diri sendiri kan? Fang benci ini. Ia sangat benci, saat saudara satu-satunya perlahan jatuh berkubang dalam hal yang menjijikan.

"Oh! Adik kecil—sudah bangun?" Sapa Kaizo riang, mengangkat kepala dari ceruk leher penuh ruam si wanita."Tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Kemarin hari kelulusanku bodoh!"

"Dingin sekali reaksimu Fang." Cibir Kaizo, mendudukan diri lebih tegap. Membuat desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut wanita di bawahnya. "Mimpi buruk lagi?" Kaizo bertanya, kali ini terdengar tulus.

Dari dapur, helaan napas bergema. "Bukan urusanmu Kaizo," balas Fang acuh, sibuk dengan sepotong roti dan selai kacang."Dan lagi—apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kamarmu? Itu, yang di pojok dekat tangga, kalau kau lupa." Sindirnya, mendelik risih.

"Di sini lebih menyenangkan." Kaizo menyeringai nakal, "Kapan-kapan kau juga harus coba." Terbahak saat mendapati adik pemarahnya tersedak roti di meja makan. Sementara wanita di dadanya terkikik geli, Fang susah payah mendinginkan wajah, megutuk dan menyumpah dari atas menu sarapannya.

"Kaizo idiot!"

Saat matahari sudah meninggi, jam berdentang pada pukul satu siang. Kaizo dan pacarnya memutuskan untuk makan siang di luar, meninggalkan Fang yang berguling malas di ruang baca. Sebuah buku tebal terbuka lebar di bawah hidung, berbau jamur dan debu. Biasanya, Fang akan sangat menikmati aroma itu—Tapi tidak jika ia sudah membaca buku itu tigabelas kali.

Bosan.

Memutuskan untuk makan siang, Fang berjalan malas melintasi ruangan, menuju dapur. Tak butuh waktu lama, dahinya berkerut kesal. Tak ada apapun yang bisa dijadikan pengganjal perut, ia pikir—Kaizo pasti mengerjainya.

Laki-laki itu tahu betul, jika Fang tidak suka pergi keluar. Dan sekarang, ia harus membeli makanannya sendiri. Hah!

Jika saja perutnya tidak terus-terusan mendengking, mana mau ia saat ini susah payah mengayuh sepeda, gelabakan mencari toko terdekat. Dan bagusnya, yang paling dekat—terimakasih Tuhan!—tiga kilometer dari rumahnya.

Dengan jalan berlekuk serta agak menanjak. Ah, jangan lupa juga hutan lebatnya. Rapat dan suram, seolah mengukung dari tepi jalan. Rasanya benar-benar diejek oleh nasib.

"Awas saja Kaizo! Kupecahkan ban mobilmu nanti," geramnya dari atas sepeda. Kaki-kakinya kelelahan, keram serta mati rasa. Beberapa kali ia mengutuk, menyumpahi nasib sial untuk Kaizo.

Entah sudah belokan yang keberapa ia lalui, yang jelas hutan yang rapat belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan pusat kota. Hingga udara mendingin, dua titik dingin menjatuhi ujung hidungnya. Hujan.

Sial!

Kayuhan dipercepat, jaket dieratkan. Menerobos hujan bak kucing kesetanan."Ceh!—Kaizo sialan! Persetan dengan saudara! Mana ada kakak yang tega seka—"

'GUSRAK!'

Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik, saat sepedanya jatuh terpental menuruni lereng curam hutan. Beberapa kali tubuhnya terguling, tersambar kubangan lumpur dan semak berduri.

'BRUKHH!'

Membentur pangkal kokoh pohon pinus, Fang rasa sebelah bahunya patah. Nyeri. Rahangnya mengeras, menekan geraman lolos dari tengorokan, menyisakan ringisan bisu, menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh.

Kacamatanya retak, nyaris kotor seluruhnya, mengaburkan penglihatan.

Ia mendongak, saat sepasang kaki lembek tertanggkap samar manik violetnya. Pandangannya terangkat tinggi, menatap gemetar mahluk setinggi dua meter, berdiri menjulang di atasnya. Fang yakin, monster itu yang tadi menubruk sepedanya hingga jatuh dari tebing jalan.

Dari balik kacamata cacatnya, samar-samar terlihat, seringai memanjang si monster. Membelah lebar wajah busuk penuh lendir kecokelatan—bertumpuk membentuk jeli menjijikan.

Sekali raup, tangan besar mencengkeram leher Fang. Menyeretnya hingga terangkat cukup tinggi dari lumpur, membuat Fang mengeliat panik.

"Le-pas-khan!" Suaranya serak, sedikit banyak tercekat oleh belitan jemari kasar—sisanya oleh saliva yang tersendat, bercampur pekat dengan _liquid_ hujan yang tanpa ampun menerobos tengorokan. Menetes-netes menuruni dagu hingga berakhir di pangkal jaket kotornya.

Kaki-kakinya menendang asal, memberontak putus asa. Susah payah ia melawan, meninju asal tak karuan. Cengkeraman Fang terangkat, meraih daging lembek pada lengan busuk. Daging lapuk mengelupas janggal, meningalkan asalnya, melepaskan bau luar biasa amis.

'Sial!' Batin Fang, putus asa.

Bukannya melemah, cengkeraman di lehernya malah mengerat. Napas diseret paksa meningkalkan paru-paru, membuat otak serasa mati fungsi perlahan. Kesadaran seolah melambaikan salam perpisahan, mengejek Fang dengan berengseknya.

"Oke—Bung, cukup sampai di situ."

'BRUKHH!'

Suara angkuh disertai tendangan telak di kepala si monster menyelamatkan nyawa Fang.

Cengkeraman di lehernya bergetar, melongar hingga lepas sepenuhnya. Tubuh memarnya kembali menghantam lumpur, lagi-lagi menimbulkan suara berderak yang mengerikan. Mati-matian ia menjaga kesadaran, melawan rasa pegal di otaknya. Tapi gagal—Napas berat makin memburamkan matanya.

Sakit.

Terakhir, hanya temaram kabur sewarna emas yang bermain di sudut kacamata buramnya.

Kemudian—

Gelap.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

 **Alohaa~** **~ \\(^_^)/**

 **Oke, jadi ceritanya ini genre fantasy #Eaaa. Dan kalau ada yang penasaran (kalau ada) kenapa saya nulis genre ini, itu karena sepupu saya yang tiba-tiba ngotot mau baca fic yang ada bau-bau(?) fantasynya. Dan** — **Yak, fic abal inilah akibatnya. Semoga gak ada yang muntah darah ya. . .**

 **Oh ya, fic ini didasari dari ship kesayangan sepupu saya, jadi masih asing buat saya bikin halilintar kek gini. Makanya kalo, rada nggak beres maapin saya yah^^**

 **Ps: Maap buat yang matanya perih karena typo.**

 **Akhir bacot,**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic – Owned by me.**

 **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta**

 **Warning!**

Fic ini mengandung:"OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran.

Mohom di maklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini (?)"

RATE : M

 **Don't like, Don't read.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Moonlight**

(New Friend)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hei, jagoan—Masih mau tidur?"

Fang mengerjap, mengintip ragu dari balik bulu matanya. Senyum miring Kaizo menyambutnya di tepi ranjang, tertangkap samar oleh mata. Di sampingnya laki-laki jangkung berdiri tegap, memandang datar pada Fang.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Fang, spontan mengedarkan pandangan. Sedang tangan kirinya, sibuk mencari kacamata persegi berbingkai sederhana—mengapai nakas susah payah, namun tak mendapati apapun.

"Delapan malam—lama juga kau pingsan." Ejek Kaizo, "Dan, kalau kau mencari kacamata mu—maaf bung, rusak parah." Ucapnya santai, mengabaikan kerut tak suka di dahi Fang.

"Hhh—" Dengus Fang, membuat Kaizo terkekeh.

"Jadi—Fang," panggil Kaizo, lalu berjalan mendekati Fang. "Bagaimana rasanya menabrak pembatas jalan, dan—jatuh dari tebing? Kawan, matamu pasti bermasalah. Untung saja ada yang melihatmu," omelnya.

"Melihatku?" Serak, Fang membuka mulut. "Siapa?"

"Oh—Ya! Dia, laki-laki baik hati yang susah payah memungut mu." Telunjuk Kaizo mengacung, pada si jangkung. Violet Fang mengikuti, agak kesulitan—mendapati eksperesi aneh penyelamatnya.

"Berterimakasilah pada—Ah! Fang jangan asal bergerak!" Teriak Kaizo, saat adiknya meringis perih usai menggerakan lengan atasnya. "Bahumu terkilir. Jangan merusak kerja keras dokter! Jadi, jangan ceroboh."

Tak menggubris Fang tetap menegakan tubuh, "Apa kau melihatnya juga!?" Ia bertanya, takut dan penasaran bercampur satu. Pandangannya memaku gemetar pada manik merah si jangkung. "Monster itu! —yang menabrakku."

"Kurasa. . . . kau terbentur cukup keras kawan," jawab laki-laki itu, tenang. Alisnya terangkat sebagian. Matanya melirik Kaizo, "Bung—kurasa adikmu harus dibawa ke dokter lagi."

"Aku bersumpah—monster itu di sana. Menabrak kemudian mecekik ku!" Jerit Fang frustasi.

"Fang—ini sebabnya, aku tidak suka kau terlalu banyak menekuni novel fiksimu," Kaizo menghela napas, kemudian mengusap sayang kepala adiknya."Sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat lagi. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Besok, pulang dari kampus, aku akan beli kacamata baru untuk mu." Selimut tebal ditarik, menutupi sebagian tubuh Fang.

"Nah—Sekarang, biarkan kakakmu ini yang menjamu tamu kita."

Fang cemberut. Mengabaikan sikap ramah Kaizo, dengan gusar memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam. Detik berikutnya Kaizo serta tamu mereka beranjak dari kamar Fang, menutup pelan pintu kamar usai mematikan sakelar. Langkah tenang mereka bergema pelan, menghambur bebas dari arah anak tangga. Samar-samar Fang mendengar percakapan mereka, menggantung rendah di sekitar lorong dari balik kamarnya.

"Terimakasih—dan oh! Ngomong-ngomong aku Kaizo, dan yang baru saja anda selamatkan—itu Fang. Adikku." Suara Kaizo, ramah. "Dan—nama anda?"

Kekehan rendah terdengar janggal, angkuh dan kaku disaat bersamaan. "Bung, tak usah formal begitu."

"Oh ya—Tentu! Jadi, namamu?"

"Halilintar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya—Fang terbangun dengan suasana hati lebih buruk dari hari sebelumnya. Bulan merah dan tangan yang mencekik sudah hilang dari mimpi.

Sialnya, malah berganti dengan sensasi jilatan lapar di leher hingga perutnya. Lembek dan basah. Lebih buruk lagi, hingga ia menemukan ruam kemerahan di sana—agak perih, ketika tak sengaja bergesekan dengan bahan halus kaus tidurnya.

Memikirkannya saja, Fang bergidik ngeri. Rasanya terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi.

Ia kira, bunga tidur tak seharusnya muncul di kulit nyata si pemimpinya.

Dahinya berdenyut, nyeri, sedikit limbung ia menuruni kasur, kesusahan tanpa kacamata berlensa tebalnya. Berjenggit oleh derakan pilu tulang bahunya sendiri.

Udara masih sangat dingin, saat ia turun ke dapur. Susah payah menyeret kaki-kaki memarnya—agak meringis, ketika mendapati tawa kocak Kaizo, laki-laki urakan itu asik berceloteh, melempar lelucon pada orang di kursi sisi lain meja dapur. Orang itu—si jangkung yang kemarin, terbahak aneh di kursinya.

"Lalu kau tahu, dia lupa kalau—Oh! Fang, sudah bangun? Ayo sini, bergabung!" Panggil Kaizo, kemudian menghampiri si manik violet. Menuntun dengan cekatan, membiarkan Fang duduk di kursinya sementara ia berdiri santai, "Jadi Fang, ini dia, penyelamatmu—Halilintar. Yah kalau kau bisa jelas melihatnya sih." Tawa renyah. " Dan, Halilintar ini, adikku—Fang."

"Senang melihatmu sehat Fang," senyum miring menggembang sempurna di wajah Halilintar.

"Kau. . . .yakin tidak melihat mons—"

"Hhh—Fang jika ini tentang monstermu lagi, lebih baik kau makan sarapanmu. Ini, habiskan. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari kemarin," potong Kaizo, meletakan sepiring omelet telur. "Jangan merecoki tamu kita."

Halilintar tertawa, rendah dan riang. "Aku bisa maklum, kawan." Jari-jari panjangnya mencapit telinga cangkir kopi—menyeruput isinya, sekilas, manik merahannya melirik Fang yang cemberut tak suka. "Apa . . . Baumu selalu seperti ini?"

"Ha—Apa?" Tanya Fang, tak begitu menyimak, kesulitan memotong sarapannya sendiri. Penglihatan yang kabur benar-benar menguras tenaga si kutu buku.

"Ah—Tidak, lupakan." Ucap Halilintar, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, menimbulkan derit kering pada lantai. "Oke. Kurasa, aku harus pergi," meraih tas besar dari samping kaki kursi. "Terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku menginap di sini Kaizo."

Kaizo mengangkat kepala dari cangkirnya, tersedak kaget. Alisnya terangkat bingung. "Pergi kemana? Kau bilang, sedang kesulitan mencari tempat menginap. Kau tahu," melirik Fang sekilas."Kami tak keberatan—kalau kau, mau tinggal di sini. Yah, sampai urusanmu di kota ini selesai."

"Terlalu merepotkan kalian,"

"Hali, kurasa kau lebih repot karena Fang kemarin. Menggendongnya seperti itu, bocah ini pasti sangat berat. Ditambah, dengan tas besarmu—Cukup buruk." Beberapa kali Kaizo menggelengkan kepala. Dramatis, menepuk-nepuk kepala Fang, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesal.

"Anggap saja kami membalas budimu—dan lagi, terlalu banyak kamar kosong di rumah ini. Ada berapa Fang?"

"Hh—Enam."

"Nah, itu! Cukup banyak untuk tiga orang." Ucap Kaizo. Mengedikan bahu, "Kau bisa pakai yang di samping kamar Fang, itu cukup luas. Dan lagi—tak perlu bayar." Alisnya terangkat meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih, kalian benar-benar membantuku."

"Tak masalah Hali," cengiran lebar Kaizo terlihat bodoh. "Lagipula—adik kecilku ini, selalu kesepian saat aku sibuk berkerja. Yah, aku tipe pekerja keras." Ucapnya, menyombongkan diri, mengganggu Fang dengan cara yang luar biasa idiotnya.

"Hentikan itu Kaizo!" Jerit Fang, malu. Warna merah menjalar hingga telinga, mirip tomat matang yang biasa Kaizo makan. "Aku tak percaya, mereka memperkerjakan dosen sinting sepertimu!"

"Duh, tomat manis ini merajuk—waaah~ Hali, kau akan lihat yang seperti ini tiap hari." Tawa Kaizo meledak, asik sendiri menghindar dari cakaran-cakaran kecil Fang. Membentuk kegaduhan kecil di ruang makan, ia tak habis akal merecoki kedamaian adiknya.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Kaizo menggiring Fang kembali ke kamar. Membantunya mengganti kaus tipis dengan yang lebih tebal. Sampai sepotong siulan melengking, menggangu telinga Fang. "Wah~ Fang, gadis mana yang menandaimu seliar ini!?" Goda Kaizo, cukup terkejut mendapati ruam kemerahan yang memenuhi leher, dada, hingga perut pucat adiknya. "Kukira. . . .kau tak punya pacar untuk di ajak—"

"Ini digigit nyamuk!"

"Puh!" Kaizo terbahak, "Sebesar apa kira-kira 'nyamuk'-mu itu Fang," dengan gemas menariki pipi Fang yang memerah malu.

Usai dilempari bantal oleh adiknya, barulah Kaizo meninggalkan lantai dua. Mengambil inisiatif, mengajak Halilintar berkeliling di sekitar rumah, menjelaskan beberapa hal-hal dasar. Seperti, Fang yang tak suka ruang bacanya diganggu atau kebiasaan dirinya yang sering membawa wanita ke rumah—yang hanya dibalas santai oleh Halilintar, "Aku juga suka mengajak banyak wanita—kurasa." Katanya, dengan seringai nakal penuh arti.

"Hooo—Kau sama nakalnya ternyata." Ucap Kaizo, ikut menarik ekspresi serupa.

Tak lama, Kaizo pamit untuk pergi ke kampus. Mengendarai mobil kesayangannya, ia meninggalkan Fang dalam penjagaan laki-laki asing. "Aku minta tolong padamu yah—Hali." Ucapnya, melambai asal pada Halilintar yang nyengir lebar. Menyalakan mesin, kemudian meluncur mulus di atas aspal. Berbelok halus, sesaat sebelum hilang di ujung tikungan.

Halilintar tak bergeming, cengiran konyol lebarnya perlahan luruh. Berdiri tegap di depan pintu masuk, beranda. Matanya memicing pada ujung jalan, bau Kaizo masih tertinggal—belum cukup jauh untuk hidungnya yang mengendus dalam.

Bau lain tertangkap, lemah—mengintip dari arah berlawanan. Bau targetnya—lemon manis beraksen pinus basah. Senyum gila membelah wajah, berangsur jadi kekehan rendah. Kepalanya menengadah, menggapai lebih tinggi aroma samar, gairah lapar meraupnya.

"Tertangkap kau—" Bisiknya parau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang menyingkap kausnya—berdiri tegap di depan cermin, sedikit memicing, mengamati tiap ruam di permukaan kulit atasnya. Tadinya benar-benar merah, sekarang—hampir membiru. Entah bagaimana, malah mengingatkannya pada sapi-sapi di peternakan pusat kota. Pada titik itu, ia bergidik geli.

Suara derit anak tangga menyingkirkan sapinya, berganti sosok pria jangkung bermata merah—kalau dipikir, agak mirip dengan milik Kaizo, hanya saja lebih gelap.

Cepat-cepat Fang merapikan kaus, berjalan meraba, menghampiri pintu dengan kaki memincang, saat bayangan monster kemarin balik mengganggunya.

Ia bertekat—kali ini, harus bertanya dengan jelas pada Halilintar, sangat yakin jika otaknya tak mungkin cukup gila—menciptakan sendiri monster yang terobsesi mematahkan lehernya.

Saat pintu terbuka, kepala Halilintar baru muncul sebagian dari ujung tangga. Medaki dengan tenang, Perlahan wajah kecokelatan muncul, sedikit terkejut mendapati Fang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tak lama, keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi senyum paling aneh di mata buram Fang—bibirnya memang tertarik melengkung, hanya saja, bergemelutukan di ujungnya. Seperti saat kau menahan tawa, atau tak sengaja menggigit gumpalan lada hitam saat menghadiri sebuah rapat formal.

Hasrat yang ditahan.

"Errm—Terimakasih, untuk yang kemarin." Ucap Fang, entah kenapa mulai bertingkah canggung. Kepalanya agak mendongak, menatap ragu wajah pria dewasa di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong . . ."

"Tentang monster lagi?" Sambung Halilintar. Jika Fang tak salah—ada nada mengejek di sana.

"Yah. . . begitulah,"

"Khe!" Dengusan bosan terlontar. Aura laki-laki itu begitu mengintimidasi, berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat dari yang terakhir kali Fang ingat saat mereka berada di dapur tadi pagi. Menekan tekat Fang yang sudah bulat jadi nyaris hilang sebagian. Suaranya yang agak berat, sedikit banyak juga menciutkan hati—meski tanpa kacamata, Fang tahu, mata kemerahan itu menatap tajam padanya.

Sedikit beringsut mundur, susah payah Fang membuka mulut. "Aku bersumpah! Monster itu mencekikku." Jeritnya putus asa.

"Dan—kau yakin itu nyata?"

"Ya!"

"Buktikan,"

"Aku—" Jeda sesaat, "Hhh. . .aku tak bisa." Desah Fang, akhirnya. Mengkerut kalah. "Tapi sungguh, mereka ada di mana-mana. Banyak!" Sambungnya. "Sebelumnya, mereka tak pernah begitu—"

"Tunggu—Sebelumnya?" Nada mengejek hilang, sepenuhnya berubah menjadi intonasi keterkejutan.

"Ya!—Kau tahu, mereka biasanya hanya mengawasiku dari jauh."

"Jadi, bukan hanya kemarin—" Geram Halilintar, rahangnya mengeras kuat. Berderak ngeri saat geliginya bergemelutuk marah.

Sedang Fang—Membatu di tempatnya. Mendapati reaksi menakutkan dari penghuni baru rumahnya. "Ha_Hali?" Panggilnya, ragu.

Seringai miring mengembang, membuat Fang berjenggit tak nyaman. "Khe! Lintah itu—Menipuku heh?" Dengusnya, terkekeh masam sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh, kembali menuruni anak tangga. "Kurasa, aku ada urusan sebentar. Bisa nanti kau mengatakannya pada Kaizo?"

"Eh!? T-tentu." Cicit Fang, "Tapi, kau mau ke mana?"

Tubuh itu berhenti, tepat pada undakan ke dua. Kepalanya ditolehkan, menatap aneh. Tatapannya liar, bergairah entah karena apa.

Seringai terangkat, beriringan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka angkuh.

"Menangkap seekor Lintah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki-kaki jenjang menyapu rumput basah, halus, berarak serasi dengan mantel panjang di atasnya. Langkah itu ringan, namun bergema mengerikan di atas lumpur, menyesaki sekeliling bayang-bayang hutan.

Manik sebiru laut mengintip tajam, menatap awas dari balik tudung mantel. Segaris senyum merendahkan tergurat, "Ekspresi yang bagus—Hali." Desisnya. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan—mungkin?"

Melompat dari cabang rendah pohon oak, Halilintar menggeram kesal. "Kau—Lintah, bagaimana rasanya—hmm? Berhasil mengelabui sekutumu."

Tawa rendah si mantel hitam mengalun ringan, "Cukup menyenangkan." Jemari ramping menyibak tudung lebar. Memunculkan wajah sempurna tak bercacat. Berkilau pucat sehalus pualam. Begitu indah, begitu sempurna, begitu—

begitu mengerikan.

"Ying—jadi benar." Cela Halilintar, "Sejak awal, tugasku bukan mencarikannya untukmu. Tapi menjaganya dari aliansi lain. Licik sekali."

"Seperti katamu—lumayan cepat kau menyadarinya." Cibir Ying, merendahkan si lawan bicara yang menjulang pongah di depannya.

"Khe! Bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin tangan kanan petinggi sepertimu—kesusahan menemukan bocah ingusan itu. Sudah pasti, kau menemukannya sejak lama."

"Bocah ingusan yang menarik—kan?"

Halilintar menyeringai, menggeram liar di tempatnya. "Sangat menarik. Aku tak sabar merasakan dagingnya di mulutku."

"Hoo~ Kukira, kau hanya suka wanita cantik yang terkapar di bawahmu. Putar haluan hmm?"

"Tutup mulut licinmu, Lintah." Dengus Halilintar, tatapan mengejeknya berubah serius. "Sebaiknya kau katakan alasanmu, membiarkan pemangsa sepertiku menjaga ternakmu."

"Hhh, Kau tahu," desah Ying, lemah. Dibuat-buat. "Ada banyak tugas lain yang harus segera ku selesaikan. Mana sempat mengawasi kelinci malang itu, dan—oh! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya? Aku cukup yakin, kau pasti sudah mencicipinya."

Manik Halilintar berkilat janggal, "Yah—hanya sedikit, kau tak perlu khawatir." Seringai diulas, "Aku tak akan memakannya—setidaknya, sampai identitas yang kau janjikan ada di tanganku."

"Jadi—kalau sudah di tanganmu?" Tantang Ying, memainkan ujung-ujung halus surai gelapnya. Sekilas iris jernihnya melirik malas.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengunyahnya—jika kau lengah." Ucap Halilintar, rendah. Membuat gerakan, seolah sedang mengendus kenikmatan. "Hmmm, kau tahu—dengan baunya itu, tidak cukup hanya dengan jilatan."

"Nah—itu. Bukan hanya kau yang beranggapan begitu, manisku." Bisik Ying, meyakinkan. "Ada banyak! Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan salah satunya."

"Oh—ya! Tentu. Si busuk dari ras jembalang—dua meter, berlendir, menjijikan, dan nyaris mencekik mati ternakmu." Cibir Halilintar, Jari-jarinya menghentak bosan.

Ying tergelak riang di tempatnya, menatap dramatis si pria serigala. "Tak heran—tiap aliansi menginginkannya." Ucapnya membuat Halilintar berjengit kaget.

"Tunggu—tiap aliansi?" Geramnya, "Dan kau—menugaskanku menjaganya? Wah-wah, kau lintah yang culas Ying! Aku tidak yakin, masih mau melakukan ini."

"Yah, jika kau masih tertarik dengan imbalan yang ku janjikan," balas Ying, santai, mengedikan bahu sekilas.

"Hoo~ Kau menggertak. Oh! Bagaimana kalau—setelah aku mendapatkan imbalan, aku langsung merebutnya saja dari aliansi." Balas Halilintar, balik menggertak.

Mata si vampire memicing, memandang sinis. "Kau tak akan dapat sehelai rambut pun." Balas Ying, berperangai tenang. Namun, nada tajam membayang. Melangkah santai pada sisi lain bayangan hutan. "Saat petinggi timur mendapatkannya, kau bahkan tak akan pernah ingat tentang bocah itu." Bisiknya, dingin.

Halilintar menarik tinggi sebelah alis, "Kenapa para tua bangka itu sangat tertarik padanya? Tidak mungkin tiap aliansi ras memburunya tanpa alasan."

"Kau tak perlu tahu," sahut Ying, memutar tubuh, bergerak ringan menjauhi Halilintar. "—atau mencari tahu." Tubuh pendeknya merapat pada celah bayangan pinus-pinus menjulang. Melayangkan pandangan kaku, "Lakukan saja tugasmu—"

"—serigala bodohku." Sebelum akhirnya, tertelan penuh oleh kegelapan.

Di tempatnya, Halilintar menengadah, melirik langit yang nyaris gelap seluruhnya. Bayangan pinus memanjang, melebar, kemudian menyembuyikan tubuh tegapnya. Malam, perlahan datang.

Sabit bulan meninggi—makin tipis dari malam sebelumnya. Sinar keperakan lemah, lebih muram menjatuhi surai gelap di bawahnya.

"Peringatan bodoh," dengus Halilintar, mengankat dagu tinggi. Menyombongkan wajah berhias senyum liarnya.

"Seperti aku akan patuh saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahoy!**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan saya di chap 2. Nah loh, tambah abal tuh.**

 **Ya udah lah ya, mau gimana lagi otak saya memang agak lumutan :D emang saya bisa apa?**

 **Pokoknya buat yang udah rewiev,** **fav, mampir,** **gak sengaja mampir, scroll dikit, atau ngintip** — **makasih bayak yah ^^**

 **Ps: Maap kalo ada yang keselek typo.**

 **Akhir bacot,**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This fic – Owned by me**

 **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta**

 **Warning!**

Fic ini mengandung: "OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran.

Mohom di maklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini (?)"

RATE : M

 **Don't like, Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moonlight**

( _Rust_ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu-lampu di rumah Fang sudah menyalah, terang, berpendar hangat dari balik tirai-tirai kemerahan saat Halilintar mendaki undakan anak tangga beranda. Berjingkat—nyaris terpeleset oleh kerak lumut. Iris senada batu mirah melirik, menubruk siluet kaku mobil sewarna tanah—Melintang, terparkir asal di halaman, melindas rumput hingga terkapar layu. Dari dalam, balik pintu selegam arang, suara gaduh Membubung tinggi.

"Ini saja Fang—Lucu!" Tawa renyah bergema, memantul-mantul rendah merambati dinding keras jati. Berputar, membentur, kemudian menyentil telinga. "Aku baru beli—Nih!" Sorak senang mengikuti, "Ada kupi—Fang! Jangan lari!" bersusulan dengan dentum-dentum panik langkah kaki konstan. Samar, berhamburan di atas lantai kayu.

Satu, dua debum kaku terdengar—Benda jatuh. "Kau bercanda!? Tidak mau! Hei—" Lengking suara meninggi, terpental janggal menerobos pintu. "Apa yang—Kaizo! Arghh!"

Lagi—Riuh tawa Kaizo mengintip, merangkak samar menuju beranda, bersahut seru dengan jerit kesal milik Fang. Menggelitik halus insting aneh dalam diri Halilintar, bersorak menyedihkan dari dasar paling dalam dan curam—Terasa amis.

Aroma manis lemon menguar, aksen pinus mengikuti. Menyelinap lemah dari dalam—Tipis sekali. Halilintar bergetar, terpaku, menyesap dalam-dalam bau yang memabukan. Tak dipungkiri, ia mendamba.

Hasrat gelap bergejolak, serigala lapar mengintai dari dalam dirinya. Berbisik tak sabar, mendorong cakar-cakar tamak untuk segera memerangkap sang mangsa di bawah lengkung keangkuhannya. Menyeret jatuh di bawah jejakan kaki-kaki buas, dalam kubangan rasa nikmat berlumur hasrat dan pekat darah. Mencabik, mengoyak, menerkam—

 _'—Tak boleh rusak oleh paksaan... Apalagi, oleh cakar busuk mu.'_

Kalimat pekat datang. Sangat gelap. Lengket membayang dengan suara dingin milik si mahluk malam. Berputar rusuh, menggangu tiap jengkal syaraf binatang. Cukup ampuh menekan taring-taring yang mulai bergemeletuk liar, berganti seringai tertahan.

Sudut-sudut bibir tertarik berat, membelah lebar dengan tak wajar. "Tapi Ying, mangsa tetap mangsa—" Desis gairah merambat kaku, "—mereka ada untuk memuaskan hasrat pemangsanya." berhembus, melayang gamang membentur kulit kasar pintu.

'BRAK!'

Wajah pucat Fang muncul. Melonjak kaget, menyembul dari pintu mahoni yang terbuka lebar. Berkedip tiga kali sebelum akhirnya merona. Malu. Di belakangnya, Kaizo melongok—Sibuk menepuk-nepuk dasar halus mantel kelabu yang ia pakai. Manik delima membola, sama terkejutnya seperti Fang.

Sebelas detik jeda, senyum lebar tertarik. Putih geligi bersinar di bawah sinar lampu. "Oh! Hali, pas sekali!" Celoteh riang merebak. "Kami mau belanja—Ayo! Kau harus ikut. Seru sekali pasti." Tanpa menunggu, jari-jari Kaizo menarik lengan Halilintar. Menyeret turun, melangkahi undakan anak tangga, kemudian mengejang jijik oleh lendir kehijauan pada sudut-sudut bata lapuk—Lumut. "Oops! Awas terpeleset! Banyak perangkap di sini." Tawa bodoh melambung, menerobos asal dari pita suara, sengau dan konyol. "Lewat sini—hup!"

Di belakang, Fang mengekor—melangkah turun, hati-hati menghindar dari sekumpulan lumut lembek. "Astaga—" Susah payah menyibak tudung mantel yang kebesaran, Melahap sebagian kepala yang berkedut kesal. Sepasang kuping lebar menempel, melambai manis, tertarik sayu oleh gravitasi dari kedua sisi.

"Cocok—" Gumam Halilintar. Tak sadar, kemudian melonjak panik.

Kikikan geli Kaizo menyembur, patah-patah dan disengaja. Mirip musang genit—kalau Halilintar tak salah dengar. "Apa kubilang Fang? Halilintar saja terpesona begitu." Sambung Kaizo, lalu meringis oleh pukulan di bahu kirinya. "Apa salahku!?"

"B-berisik!" Bentak Fang, memerah malu di bawah tudungnya. Iris violet bergerak tak nyaman, menatap canggung dari balik kacamata baru. Mendapati tatapan aneh dari Halilintar—tak sabar. Entah karena apa, Fang terlalu malu untuk sekedar menggubris.

Menit berikutnya, ketiga laki-laki berbeda usia itu sudah duduk nyaman di dalam mobil, melaju santai di atas aspal legam. Kaizo mengemudi, memasang wajah sumringah, tanpa henti melirik ke arah Fang. Di sebelahnya, Halilintar menatap penasaran, penuh minat pada pohon-pohon yang nampak buram lewat kaca kusam. Sedang Fang, duduk di belakang, ikut melongok jengkel keluar jendela. Beberapa kali geraman kesalnya bersahutan dengan kekehan riang Kaizo, membuat Halilintar mau tidak mau merasa aneh sendiri.

Latar bergantian, bergerak cepat dari pepohonan lebat menjadi ladang-ladang basah, tokoh-tokoh mungil, jajaran rapat rumah dan penginapan. Hingga lima belas menit kemudian, perlahan menepi—di depan sebuah toko. Ujung belokan ke empat, di samping petak taman usang. Paling terang, juga paling ramai dari yang lain. Berderum halus, geraman terakhir mobil mengaum rendah. Denging mesin mati, berderak aneh saat pintu mobil dibuka.

"Nah—Nona-nona, kita sudah sampai." Celetuk Kaizo, melompat keluar dari kursi pengemudinya.

Fang merengut, "Hhh_" terlalu lelah untuk protes. "Terserah." susah payah mengangkat pantat dari kursi mobil yang menghangat.

"Khe!" Jemari kokoh Kaizo menggapai, "Apa-apaan ekspresi mayat busuk ini Fang?" meremas gemas sepasang pipi adiknya yang berkedut kesal. "Aduh—Sakit Fang! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencakar ku?" Protesnya kemudian, mengusap pilu bekas kemerahan yang memanjang pada ujung lengan. Mirip luka bakar kalau diamati.

Melotot sinis, "Sentuh aku lagi, ku tonjok kau!" Fang menggeram kesal, tercekik erat oleh rasa jengah. Menghentak kasar pada kerikil-kerikil di bawahnya.

"Apa..." Suara Kaizo merendah, berbisik pelan dengan wajah yang luar biasa menjengkelkan. "—apa ini... efek dari tanda liar yang ditinggalkan gadis—"

"Itu digigit nyamuk bodoh!"

"Uhukk!"

"Hali!?" Sepasang manik melirik, memandang heran fitur tegap si pemuda jangkung. Berdiri tegap, dua meter di depan, membelakangi—menoleh kaku dari tempatnya. "Ada apa? Tersedak nyamuk atau semacamnya kawan?"

"A-ah..." Belakang kepala digaruk, "Tenggorokanku... sedikit gatal." Kekehan canggung menyembur patah. Agak janggal di telinga Fang.

Melotot panik, "Oh! Astaga!" mata Kaizo membuka cepat—Dramatis. "Fang, ingatkan aku untuk membeli jahe nanti!"

"U-un."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya melangkah masuk, mendapati banyak orang yang berjejal rapat dalam satu suasana—Bising. Berbagai warna membaur, bercampur padu di bawah lagit-langit kusam berlampu terang. Dari depan, beberapa kerumunan bergerak, tumpang tindih melebur rusuh. Berbagai intonasi merebak, rendah-tinggi membubung asal, menenggelamkan deru suasana luar.

Sekumpulan remaja putri tertawa manis, cekikikan masih dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Entah bagaimana, mulai bercanda dengan kikikan yang makin melengking genit saat mendapati Kaizo yang tersenyum ramah. "Ah, aku populer sekali sih—Heh! Apa? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

Fang memicing. Halilintar menatap culas. "Pedo." Cela keduanya sebelum kembali mengabaikan tingkah gila Kaizo.

Di sudut lorong, dekat rak bumbu dapur, beberapa wanita paruh baya sibuk mengerubungi salah satu rak yang di atasnya tertata rapih informasi diskon miring harga. Sedang meja kasir, bukan main sesaknya.

Fang tidak bisa menahan kerut kesal saat mendapati seorang laki-laki muda dengan pakaian biru mencolok, menabrak asal barisan di depan meja kasir, menyulut lenguh kesal dari tiap orang di sekitarnya. Bukannya merasa bersalah si laki-laki biru malah terus melengang menuju barisan depan, mengabaikan semua makian serta sumpah serapah di belakangnya.

'DUK!'

"Akh! Kaizo kau menghalangiku!"

"Oh! Hei bung—Kau yang menubruku ngomong-ngomong." Cecar Kaizo, mendelik ngeri pada adik pemarahnya. " Jangan bilang… ini karena kau masih dendam pada mantel imut itu? Fang—manisku. Sudah kubilang, kau imut sekali memakai itu."

Fang menberengut—Jijik. "Kaupikir berapa umur ku!?" Melotot jengkel pada wajah konyol milik Kaizo, kemudian melengos pergi, menubruk Kaizo lebih keras lagi. Meninggalkan kakak bodohnya bersama Halilintar, melangkah geram menyusuri rak-rak toko.

Kaizo mendengus, kembali menyeret langkah panjang. Sesekali gerutuan terdengar, beberapa kalimat seperti, "Padahal itu lucu. . ." atau, "Dia cocok dengan mantel itu. . ." didapati oleh telinga Halilintar. Jika saja ia tidak mencari alasan untuk kabur, daun telinganya pasti sudah memerah jengah.

Jadi, di sinilah Halilintar. Berdiri bosan di atas atap toko. Pada sudut tergelap, menatap ekor temaram perak bulan. Tak khawatir sedikitpun jika ada orang yang melihat dan berpikiran aneh tentang dirinya. Kaizo dan Fang belum juga keluar, padahal sudah sekitar limabelas menit sejak ia beralasan ingin berkeliling, sebelum meninggalkan Kaizo sendirian dengan keranjang belanjanya.

Dua, tiga titik-titik gerimis menyapu ujung hidung, sensasi dingin merambat. Halilintar mengeryit kesal, baru saja berniat melompat turun ke bagian belakang toko, penciumannya membentur aroma yang ia rasa begitu familiar. Sangat tipis. Menggantung di udara, tersamar licik oleh gerimis yang mulai menebal. tapi tak cukup tipis untuk mengelabui hidung binatangnya.

Kepala menengadah, surai hitam makin tergerus gerimis. Berlipat-lipat kerut menghiasi dahi, memanjang turun menuju pangkal hidung, Halilintar mengendus—kali ini lebih dalam. Memastikan sekali lagi. Mengais dengan teliti, satu geraman pekat menukik, tajam membelah sunyi. "Karat."

Manik Halilintar meggelap, memicing muak pada setapak hingga kaki-kaki bayang hutan. Sekali hentak sepasang tungkai melompat turun, menjejak beringas tanah lembek di bawahnya. Mengabaikan lumpur yang menciprat, menoreh asal pada tepi keliman celana.

Kemarahan serasa mencekik keronkongan, membelit ketat ujung napas yang menderu hebat. Terlebih, saat semburat tipis aroma milik Fang ikut menyelinap. Bercampur baur di antara bau busuk yang dibencinya. Menjijikan.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf—Bisa minta tolong?"

Fang berjenggit—Kaget. Seorang perempuan berdiri di belakangnya, tertimbun kantong belanja yang berjejalan, sesak memenuhi keranjang dan dekapan. Memutuskan bersikap sopan, Fang membuka mulut. "Ya?" Sebisa mungkin agar terdengar ramah.

"Jepit rambutku—jatuh. Bisa tolong ambilkan? Tepat di... samping kakimu."

Spontan, Fang melirik ujung sepatunya. Jepit sewarna daun tergeletak, menyinggung sudut sol sepatu. "Oh! Tentu—" membungkuk, memungut aksesoris mungil dengan aksen sulur keemasan. "Ini." Ucapnya, menyodorkan tangan. Kemudian jadi canggung, ketika tangan si perempuan tak juga menyambut.

Manik violet bergerak gelisah. "Emm, Nona?" Panggil Fang, mulai tak nyaman.

Tumpukan belanja bergetar, ikut melonjak bersama pemiliknya. Oleng sedikit, sebelum akhirnya sebuah wajah bulat melongok lewat celah sempit tumpukkan, sepasang iris cemerlang mengerling. "Oh—Ya! Maaf, bisa tolong pasang di rambutku?" Pintanya, lirih. Serak dalam nada yang entah kenapa begitu manis dan pekat. Mengingatkan Fang dengan selai persik yang dua minggu lalu dilumurkan Kaizo pada roti panggangnya. Begitu—

Menggoda.

Sekilas Fang mengerling. Menatap canggung kantung-kantung yang terdekap sesak, kemudian melirik ragu pada helai cokelat ikal. "Ermm—tentu." Jemari pucat menggapai, meraih sisi kiri surai ikal, menyelipkan jepit mungil di sana. Bergetar kaget saat mendapati senyum hangat dari si pemilik jepit, sepuluh senti dari ujung hidung—Cukup dekat. Tertarik sempurna memancing rona pada pipi sepucat marmer.

"Terimakasih." Ucap si cokelat, sedikit membungkuk sopan. suaranya makin terdengar manis dan ringan di telinga Fang. "Duluan yah." Senyum terakhir dilayangkan. Ia berbalik, susah payah mendekap timbunan kantung belanja. Lagi-lagi oleng, berggeser hingga miring kekanan, membuat Fang berdenyut panik.

"Ah! K-kau tidak keberatan kubantu?" Fang menyela, telunjuk mengacung. "Sepertinya, itu berat."

Alis kecokelatan terangkat—Kaget. "Tapi... lengan kirimu terlihat," Jeda sejenak. "Ermm—kurang baik. Terkilir kurasa?"

Merona malu, Fang mengangkat kecil tangan kanannya, "Aku bisa pakai yang ini kok." Agak gelabakan saat telinganya malah mendapati kekehan riang. Renyah menggelitik sumsum tulang. Manis sekali.

"Kau baik sekali. Tapi—"

"Aku tak keberatan! Sungguh." Potong Fang. "Ini... mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi—" Belakang kepala digaruk, manik violet melirik kikuk. "—aku merasa bersalah, melihat mu membawa semua itu."

Si perempuan terdiam, kemudian—senyum manis mengembang sempurna, terpantul cantik di bawah terang sinar toko. "Kalau kau memaksa," Tawa manis bertebaran. "Oh! Tapi, bawa yang ringan saja yah." Sekantung belanjaan disodorkan, sekilas Fang mendapati merek pakaian dalam wanita di salah satu tumpukannya, membuat pemuda violet kalang kabut, menahan rona malu. Jika saja suara halus tidak menyadarkannya, mungkin Fang akan mendapati wajahnya terbakar sempurna.

"Nah, ngomong-ngomong namaku Shielda. Kamu?"

"F-Fang." Jawab Fang singkat, sedikit banyak karena degup jantungnya yang masih belum stabil.

"Fang," Kikikan ringan menggelitik telinga. "—nama yang bagus." Melirik si remaja ungu dengan tatapan jenaka, manik hijau Shilda berkerlip lucu. "Dan bicara soal bagus, mantelmu lumayan juga."

GLEK!

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat kedua mahluk berlainan warna itu menyelesaikan pembayaran di meja kasir yang bukan main padat antriannya. Sekarang, sepasang tungkai beriringan—menyeberang santai melewati pintu toko. Menuju area parkir, ekor mata Fang mendapati telunjuk Shielda mengacung ke arah salah satu sudut halaman toko—dekat lampu jalan, dibawah lingkar kuning temaram lampu. "Itu!" Soraknya gembira. "—sepedaku."

Dahi Fang mengeryit, "Kau... bersepeda? Malam begini?" manik violet menatap heran.

"Apa itu aneh?" Tanya Shielda balik. Kepala bersurai ikal meneleng pelan.

"Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan—Ya!"

Langkah terhenti—terlalu mendadak menurut Fang—perempuan dengan manik secerah hutan itu berbalik, mengerling. Kilau hijau menatap redup, cokelat rambut tertumpah temaram bulan, bersinar hangat di antara gerimis tipis. Sekilas, segaris uap menyelinap keluar lewat celah bibir ranum, Halus sekali. "Kalau begitu—" Tiga langkah diambil, kepala merapat. Mendekat pada telinga pemuda di depannya. "—jangan menganggapku perempuan biasa." Ucap Shielda, bergetar rendah—manis dan lengket.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shielda menarik diri, mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum akhirnya tawa renyah mengalun hangat. Merambat halus melewati belah bibir merahnya. Mengabaikan wajah Fang yang memerah hingga pangkal leher.

"Ah! Fang, aku jadi ingat—" Celetuknya tiba-tiba. Kepala cokelat meyungut, nyaris menyundul bidang dada Fang. "Tadi, kau bilang ke sini bersama kakakmu dan... temannya?"

Angukan kecil. "M-mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan keluar." Wajah menekuk malu. Lirikan patah menubruk kepala sepeda. "Apa tak masalah, bersepeda gerimis begini?" Mengalihkan topik.

"Un!" Cengiran kecil tertarik. Binar manik hijau menyalah riang, terlumur cantik oleh temaram perak bulan dan kuning lampu jalan. "Justru makin seru." Melangkah lebih ringan saat jarak kurang satu meter dari sepeda beroda langsing sewarna tanah. "Lagipula, rumahku dekat Fang."

Titik gerimis membesar, saat semua barang sudah dijejal paksa ke dalam keranjang ukuran sedang pada muka sepeda, beberapa terlihat menyembul janggal, sisanya malah terjepit menyedihkan. Sekilas Fang mengernyit perihatin, sebelum usapan halus mendarat di pipi pucatnya.

"Kau pucat sekali,"

"Shi—"

'— _terlihat lezat'_

Fang berjengit, nyaris terjungkal. Tanpa sadar memutar kepala, mencari sumber bisik kasar yang sekilas mampir. Kemudian bergetar gugup saat mendapati area parkir yang sepi.

Di pipinya, tangan Shielda terangkat lebih tinggi, pelan—menyusuri lekuk tulang halus. Manik hijau membulat, menatap langsung penuh harap. Berbinar, berkerlip menggoda dari balik lentik bulu mata. Tanpa sadar bulu kuduk Fang meremang, entah malu atau malah bentuk proteksi diri. "Errm, Sh-shielda?"

Kepala cokelat mendekat. Makin rapat, menghimpit hidung bangir Fang yang memerah. Terjepit kikuk menahan napas, otak Fang mati rasa.

"Fang!"

"Ha-halilintar!?"

Berdiri tegak, kaku menutupi separuh sabit bulan dari atas kepala Fang. Tubuh jangkung Halilintar lembab sebagian, terguyur titik gerimis hingga ujung-ujung pundak. Iris merah menggelap, terhalang helai basah surai pekat. "Kaizo—" Gumamnya, berat. Melirik tak suka jemari halus di atas rahang Fang. "—menunggu di mobil."

Di kulitnya, jemari Shielda bergetar. Sekilas terlalu halus, tapi Fang menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu—" Usapan terakhir di layangkan. "Aku juga Fang—Duluan." Ucapnya, manis. Kemudian bergegas, mendaki ke atas dudukan sepeda dan mulai mengayuh pedal. Cengiran riang mengiringi beberapa lambaian tangan, mengelitik insting Fang, sebelum akhirnya kepala cokelat itu benar-benar hilang dari belokan curam persimpangan ujung setapak.

Gerimis makin tebal, memburamkan kacamata anyar yang bertengger di batang hidung. Hati-hati Fang mengusap lensa berembun dengan ujung keliman mantel. Di depannya, Halilintar melangkah ringan, terlalu ringan di antara kolam-kolam lumpur lembek di bawah kaki. Sedikitpun tindak risih dengan air hujan yang mulai menetes-netes cepat dari ekor rambut sehitam tinta cina. Sudah berapa lama laki-laki itu terguyur gerimis? pikir Fang, penasaran.

'Puk!'

Berjengit kaget, Fang menengadah. Mendapati punggung tegap yang mendadak berhenti. Wajahnya berdenyut malu, lantaran tak sengaja menyeruduk. Baru saja ingin minta maaf, wajah Halilintar sudah merapat—bergerak mendekat. Membungkuk dalam pada Fang yang jelas jauh lebih pendek darinya, hidung mancung Halilintar berkedut kesal saat nyaris menempel ketat di pipi Fang.

Fang membeku. "H-hali—" Merah merambat gamblang, menutup padat sebagian area wajah. Pangkal leher hingga ubun-ubun menghangat tak karuan, menyentil urat malu yang nyaris sekarat.

Endusan dalam dilayangkan, cepat dan kasar. Tak sabar berhembus di tulang pipi, geram kesal lolos dari gigi-gigi yang bergemeletuk keras. "Sial—" Gumam Halilintar, tercekik ludah.

Gelabakan, cepat-cepat tangan Fang mendorong jauh wajah kaku laki-laki di depannya. "A-apa mau mu!?" Jeritnya malu. Wajah hingga leher makin bersemu, mengabaikan dingin gerimis dan denging pening di ujung dahi. "Lelucon mu tidak lucu!" kuat-kuat kaki kurus menghentak. Melangkah lebar di atas genangan lumpur, Fang menjauhi Halilintar. Menyeberangi area parkir, mencapai sudut satunya tempat mobil Kaizo menggeram bising.

Di tempatnya, Halilintar berdiri. Kaku. Melirik tajam lingkar temaram kuning lampu jalan, kemudian turun pada sudut gelap di bawahnya. Geraman marah menyembur janggal—tumpah ruah menerobos sudut bibir, sejalan dengan kilatan merah matanya yang menggelap.

Gerimis belum juga berhenti. Makin tebal hingga beberapa detik kemudian jadi hujan seutuhnya. Sisa-sisa muram bulan sirna, berganti temaram menyedihkan dari sinar toko di belakang Halilintar. Angin dingin membelai, membawa serta bau tak asing yang mengelitik sensor penciuman.

"Karat sialan." Bisiknya,

muak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, Fang sudah duduk manis di atas kasurnya. Beberapa menit lalu, ia naik ke kamar, usai makan malam dan melahap cepat sepotong pie hangat yang tadi dibeli oleh Kaizo. Penghangat ruangan menyala sedang, berdenging rendah di telinga dengan kerlip kemerahan yang sesekali tertangkap oleh sudut mata.

Di luar—hujan mulai menipis. Belum berhenti sepenuhnya, lemah membentur-bentur kaca beranda, terlihat mengintip lewat celah parka berlumut yang tak menutup rapat. Temaram sendu bulan berangsur datang, ikut masuk dengan intensitas yang sama lemahnya. Berpendar kekuningan, dengan aksen muram.

Tawa heboh Kaizo masuk, di temani kekehan kering milik Halilintar. Terambat sempurna melalui dinding-dinding jati, menggema rendah sebelum hilang dan disusul dengan yang lainnya. Begitu terus, sampai dahi Fang berkeriyut tak nyaman. Memutuskan berbalik posisi, kemudian meringis saat merasakan memar pada bahu mengesek kasar pakaiannya sendiri.

"Sial—" Umpatnya. Merutuki nyeri yang bukan main pada sisi kiri tubuh. Belum lagi otaknya mulai ikut-ikutan menyiksa, memaksa wajah menyebalkan Halilintar untuk menyelinap masuk. Bayangan pemuda itu yang merapatkan wajah pada pipi Fang berputar ratusan kali. Merangsek rusuh, mengigatkannya pada putaran konstan bianglala—bedanya, yang ini bianglala konslet.

Tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Kalau sudah begini, harus pakai ekspresi apa ia besok saat berhadapan dengan Halilintar. Ah, rasanya jadi seperti hidup bersama dua ekor Kaizo dalam satu atap. Hanya saja, dalam kasusnya Halilintar lebih mengerikan. Walau senyum halus dan lebar tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Fang merasa sedikit ngeri jika harus berhadapan dengan Halilintar. Rasanya seperti—Terancam.

Belum lagi fakta mengejutkan yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia sadari, tepat saat wajah Halilintar nyaris menempel rapat pada pipinya. Di bawah guyuran gerimis, sesuatu yang familiar menyelinap. Menusuk-nusuk janggal tiap sudut ingatan, begitu jelas mendekap. Memunculkan apa yang harusnya terasa buram, tertinggal layu di dasar alam sadarnya.

Aroma hewan basah.

Sangat mengganggu. Karena entah bagaimana malah mengingatkan Fang pada malam-malam mimpi buruknya. Pada bulan runtuh yang sekarat, pada belit ketat jari-jemari setan, dan—anehnya,

pada jilatan lapar di tiap inci kulitnya.

'TRAK!'

Kaca beranda berderak, rendah, menggema janggal pada tepian dinding jati.

Kemudian—Sunyi. Sunyi sekali.

Gemericik sendu hujan menghilang. detak jarum jam, samar tawa Kaizo dan Halilintar, denging rendah pemanas rungan, bahkan riuh televisi menguap pergi. Meninggalkan Fang dalam dekam sepi.

Hanya ada suara napas dan jantungnya.

'Klik.'

Fang berjenggit. Berkerut ngeri di atas kasurnya. Ia tahu suara itu, suara berat oleh karat itu—ia tahu! Suara kering yang muncul tiap kali ia susah payah mendorong gagang pintu beranda. Suara memuakan yang sekarang nyaris mencekiknya di tengah kesunyian janggal.

Berdiri dari lipatan hangat selimut, Fang menapak—nyaris melompat, mendapati lantai jati yang terasa sepanas aspal di bawah terik matahari. Menyengat, mendidihkan aliran darah di balik kulit tipis tapak kaki. Sekilas, diliriknya pemanas ruangan—Mati. Pendar kemerahan berganti hitam.

Dari balik tirai parka, temaram kuning bulan luntur—berganti muram sinar kebiruan yang menggantung janggal. Menerobos lewat celah tipis sudut berlumut—membercak gelap, membentuk bayang kasar yang menjatuhi ujung jari-jari pucat kaki Fang. Makin berjalan mendekat, rasanya hawa panas makin tebal. Ikut menguar bersama pendar biru, sedikit banyak menyulut hasrat penasaran.

Tangan pucat terangkat, menggapai ngeri tepian parka tebal. Pelan-pelan menarik, ujung-ujung jari memanas. Helai berat parka menyibak, memaparkan tepian beranda sebagian.

Kaca berembun—memburam, dengan titik-titik uap di permukaannya, mengalir turun, memenuhi sebagian kaca kusam. Makin diamati, pantulan tubuh Fang membayang samar, membentuk wajah pucat dengan bintik-bintik membiru pada tiap jengkal leher. Terlihat kusut dan lelah.

" _Sayang sekali—_ "

Manik violet membuka lebar. Terbelalak panik.

Aroma terbakar menguar. Geram rendah menyapu tengkuk pucat—tertahan buas dalam tekanan geligi, bersahutan dengan deru napas penuh hasrat. Hawa panas makin menjadi, mengukung dari balik tubuhnya. Membelit tanpa ampun tiap inci kulit. Menggencet mati keberanian yang tersisa di sudut tersempit dada si remaja.

Fang gemetar.

Kekehan kering menyapu telinga.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"— _kau tidak bisa melihat bayanganku di sana_."

Sepasang tangan bergerak membelit wajah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

 **Boleh saya nangis karena keabalan fic satu ini? (-_-")**

 **Oke, jadi akhir-akhir ini saya makin rada pesimis sama keabnormalan tulisan saya. Auk ah gelap.**

 **Author minta maap sekali kalau ada yang keselek, kelilipan, keinjek, kehirup, kemakan ranjau typo dan OOC. Sungguh author gak maksud buat tebar-tebar ranjau.**

 **Terakhir, Author bener-bener terimakasih buat kalian para pembaca nyali baja yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfollow fic satu ini. Apresiasi dari kalian selalu jadi penyemangat buat author.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ai and August 19, Haru si Huru-Hara, mikoyin, Ani, Nozomi Rizuki 1414, Miki Mikaela, ZeAvesomePreussen, Hwang635, Zuan26, MeiLeen, MiyaMoya, KadalDarat, ciikachua, kiyo666, jekjek, guest.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review dari kalian luar biasa bikin author terharu \\(^ ^)/**

 **Kalian da best lah!**

 **Mind to review. . . again?**

 **(Uhuk!)**


End file.
